


No Vacation Goes Unpunished

by Sawsha12



Category: Inception (2010), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Crossover, Jealousy, Kink Meme, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawsha12/pseuds/Sawsha12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vacation used to be a luxury, but in today's world it has become a necessity. Arthur plans to spend time with his sister. His sister's name? Pepper Potts. When Eames finds out where Arthur’s gone off to, he becomes highly jealous how well Arthur is getting along with none other than Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Vacation Goes Unpunished

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are not mine  
> Warning: Post Inception, minor swearing, Iron man/Inception crossover  
> A/N: The title is a quote by Karl Hakkarainen. filling a prompt at the inception_kink - After Inception Arthur plans to spend a few weeks/ months with his older sister, mainly to finally relax a little and be away from the Dream World (namely Eames and Cobb).
> 
> His sister is overjoyed to see him and asks him to be her stand-in for a few months since he knows her boss almost as well as she does and since Arthur genuinely likes him and vice versa.
> 
> His sister's name? Pepper Potts. His temporary employer? Tony Stark.
> 
> Eames is highly jealous once he finds out because Arthur never seemed to get along with him that well. He worries Arthur might decide to ultimately stay with Stark Industries. Silly Man! Pepper sets him straight.

  


“Job well done, if I do say so myself.” Eames walked right up to Arthur who was standing on the curb outside of LAX.

Arthur spared Eames a quick glance. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly upwards in a small smile. “By all calculations, we should be stuck in limbo.”

Eames chuckled softly and shook his head. “Knowing you to ruin the moment of accomplishment.” He sobered as he watched the crowd of people rushing past them, all pulling their luggage whether going in or out of the airport. Each person had a look of displeasure that only the rush of the airport could only bring. The world moved on. “You know after this one; it’s going to be hard for me to ever trust Cobb again.”

“I know.” Arthur scanned the crowd until he spotted Cobb and Miles getting into a taxi. He couldn’t quite stem the feeling of betrayal. “It’ll take a while for me to trust him as well.”

Eames followed Arthur’s gaze and saw Cobb’s taxi pull into traffic. “Though, I can’t help be happy for the bastard. He’s gone off to reunite with his family.” Arthur didn’t say anything, so Eames pressed on. “I bet you Cobb won’t be in the dreaming business anymore…”

“What are you trying to say to me, Mr. Eames?” Arthur squared his shoulders and turned so he faced Eames fully. He wanted Eames to stop beating around the bush.

Eames shifted his weight from foot to foot. He often forgot that Arthur knew him too well. “Well, I have my own team, and I have a scheduled job after this…”

Arthur looked skeptical. “Are you asking me to be _your_ point man?”

Eames grinned and shrugged. He liked the sound of Arthur being his point man. “Nothing gets pass you, Arthur. And you _are_ the best.”

Arthur looked searchingly at Eames, his expression betraying nothing. Eames, for his part, gazed back, meeting Arthur’s eyes with confidence. He wasn’t sure what Arthur was searching for, but he tried to belay the sincerity of his offer.

As Arthur attempted to figure out Eames potential angle, Eames took the time to notice the increased tension in Arthur’s shoulder. He wondered if the tension would dissipate if he reached out and rubbed those shoulders. In reality, however, if Eames attempted to touch Arthur, he would end up with a broken arm.

“No,” said Arthur, his tone slightly flat.

Eames blinked, snapping back from his observation. His expression betrayed with delayed surprise. “I beg your pardon?”

“I said ‘No’,” Arthur emphasized slowly.

Hurt by Arthur’s refusal, Eames hid his feelings with what he does best, sarcasm. “Wait, don’t tell me. You’re going to follow Cobb’s footsteps and retire from the business. Honestly, sometimes I think he has you wrapped around his little finger. All Cobb has to do is blow his whistle and you’ll come running with his newspaper in your mouth.”

Arthur didn’t rise to the bait. Instead he rolled his eyes and said in an exasperated tone, “I’m not retiring. I just think I need a little break. I did do two jobs back-to-back.”

“Oh,” replied Eames, unable to form a better immediate response. “I never pegged you for the type to have a holiday.”

“I am human,” said Arthur, rolling his eyes at Eames’ disbelieving tone.

“I tend to forget that sometimes,” teased Eames, earning him a glare from Arthur.

A moment of silence passed between them until Eames began to fidget again. Something felt odd, and Eames wasn’t the type to ignore his instincts. It felt like Arthur may be dropping off the grid and not resurfacing for a long while. He tried to remember if Cobal Engineer was still after him, or if Saito fixed all that.

“Well then,” huffed Eames, “maybe when you get back from your holiday we can join up again for another job, yeah?” If Eames wasn’t looking for it, he might have missed the subtle surprised look that flashed across Arthur’s face.

“Maybe,” replied Arthur.

Eames suddenly had an urge to know where Arthur was going. “So, where is this lovely vacation site you’ve set your beautiful eyes on, love?”

Arthur ignored Eames, a skill he acquired recently, and began walking away. It was time to temporarily leave the business of dreams, inception, Cobb, and… “Goodbye, Mr. Eames.” …Eames. He desperately needed a break to gather himself once again.

“Call me in about a month if you’re interested in running point for me,” shouted Eames after Arthur. Eames didn’t so much as get a wave of acknowledgment.

Eames watched Arthur go. He knew when not to push. Although, he promised himself he would secretly check up on Arthur from time to time to make sure he was all right. That was what he told himself as he walked the opposite direction from Arthur.

~ * ~ * ~

The moment Arthur descended the steps off the private jet – courtesy of Stark Industries – he found himself being hugged. He stiffened out of habit, not use to anybody invading his personal space unless he initiated it.

“Pepper.” Arthur returned the hug. “Really, you didn’t have to send the jet in to pick me up. I was close enough to have driven here.” He uttered this over the phone earlier.

“For the last time now.” Pepper stepped back from the hug, while grabbing Arthur’s hand, “nothing but the best for my little brother. Besides, Tony insisted when he heard you were dropping by. And you know how he gets when he’s excited.”

Arthur smiled fondly. “How could I forget? Tell me, is he as insufferable as I remember?”

Pepper laughed and began tugging Arthur towards the waiting limo. “He’s gotten worse, especially with having the whole world knowing he’s Iron Man.”

Arthur kept up with the media. He knew what happened at the Expo and about the controversy in Washington demanding Tony Stark to hand over the Iron Man suit. “I bet you’ve been busy picking up the pieces.”

Pepper sighed dramatically. “The story of my life… Who else is willing to put up with all his shit.” She stopped short from the limo. “I’m surprised you haven’t had any offers to make Tony your next mark.”

Yes, Arthur’s sister knew exactly what he does. Yes, Pepper disapproves but knew better not to stop her brother. Yes, Arthur loved his sister, which was why he deadpanned before saying, “What makes you think that’s not the reason why I’m visiting?”

Pepper paused and blatantly stared at Arthur. She was one of the few who can read Arthur and immediately figured he was joking. Her eyes suddenly narrowed as she slugged Arthur in the arm – hard. “God, Arthur! It’s not nice to tease your sister.”

Rubbing his arm, Arthur pretended to be hurt. “I’m entitled to, according to the unwritten rules between siblings.”

Pepper laughed before leaning in to peck a kiss on Arthur’s cheek. “I’m so glad you’re here to visit.” Then she let a hint of concern show as she cupped the side of Arthur’s cheek. “You look exhausted.”

One of the tinted windows rolled down revealing Tony’s face. “Hey you two.” He peered over his shades at the two siblings. “If this sentimental moment is going to turn sexual, I want in on it. Oh, and I request to be in the middle.”

Pepper stood with both hands on her hips, desensitized by nearly all the things Tony blurted out. “No.”

Without missing a beat, Tony countered, “Fine, at least let me watch.”

“No.”

“If this is about the whole incest thing, I’m totally fine…”

“Tony. No.”

Tony sighed and managed to look disappointed. He pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose before rolling up window.

“You brought your boss here,” said Arthur out of the corner of his mouth.

“I didn’t have a choice,” Pepper whispered harshly. “He _insisted_.”

The car door opened. Tony Stark unfolded himself from the car. He had a stunning smile as he reached out to shake Arthur’s hand. “Arthur,” he said warmly. “You look impeccable as usual. I hope you’re not here to crack into my noggin.”

“No,” answered Arthur rather mechanically.

A long time ago, Tony was Arthur’s mark. However, he pulled out from the job once he discovered his sister worked for him – let alone had a crush on him. He convinced Cobb to help train Tony to militarize his subconscious. Arthur went under radar for a few years for not completing the job. Afterwards he and Tony became friends.

“Well, good.” Tony swung one arm around Arthur’s shoulder and insisted on Pepper to thread her arm through his other. “Miss Potts, clear my schedule. I am going on a vacation.”

“It’s already done, Mr. Stark,” answered Pepper promptly.

“Wonderful. Maybe we should…”

“No.”

Arthur smiled as he continued to listen to the two bicker. They looked quite natural together. Already, he felt more relaxed than he had ever been. This was a good decision.

“Hey Arthur,” called Tony as they headed back to the limo. “Do you have a boyfriend yet?” Before Arthur could answer, Tony continued. “I bet you my guns are bigger and better than his.” Tony practically leered at him while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Arthur internally sighed, while he watched Pepper smack Tony on the arm. She was saying something along the lines of ‘I don’t appreciate you flirting with my bother,’ followed by Tony’s response of ‘You know I only have eyes for you, Pepper. And you know I’m straight as an arrow, right?’

Arthur actually sighed. On second thought…

~ * ~ * ~

Arthur stayed with Pepper and Tony for nearly a month. At times he sometimes spent quality time with Pepper, which included researching on Stark Industries’ competitors and drawing up business propositions. He indulged in some of Tony’s adventures, which included cars, poles, and women. Some of the more wild events he dared not bring into the light of day ever again.

After a month, Arthur felt antsy. He thought it was time to return back to dream work. He even thought about calling Eames to see if he still needed a point man. However, all that was placed on hold when Pepper came rushing towards him looking winded.

“Arthur, I need a favor.” Pepper grabbed onto his hand and tugged him towards her room.

“What is it?” Arthur allowed himself to be tugged, more curious about what got Pepper uptight.

“I have to go to New York for roughly three weeks.” Pepper ushered Arthur into her room, closed the door, and promptly began to pack. “I don’t know if you know this but Robert Fischer, the new CEO of Fischer Enterprise, announced he was going to dissolve his father’s company. Do you know what this means for Stark Industries, Arthur?”

“No.” Arthur kept himself carefully in check.

“We have multiple contracts with Fischer Enterprise.” The way Pepper said that made Arthur internally cringe. He might have inadvertently cause strain to Stark Industries. “What is the ramification from this?”

Pepper laughed. “This means other companies will rise and compete to get a contract with us. Someone has to represent us and do the research and what not.”

“Is Tony going?” asked Arthur. Pepper gave Arthur an _are you stupid_ look. Arthur conceded, “You’re right, stupid question. So you’re going to New York. What’s this favor you need from me?”

“I need for you to be my stand-in while I’m away. Tony will get himself in all sorts of trouble while I’m gone, and you know him as well as I do, and…” Pepper stopped herself when she noticed Arthur quiet demeanor. “Arthur?” Then she came to realization. “Oh God, you were going to leave, weren’t you? You were going back to work.”

Arthur shrugged. “I’ve vacationed long enough.” He watched as Pepper visually deflated, seeing her mind race to find another replacement. He couldn’t help but cave in as he quickly said, “I don’t have anything scheduled yet. I suppose I can stick around a few more weeks.”

Pepper pulled him into a hug. “Arthur, I owe you one. Thank you.”

Arthur sat crossed leg on his sister’s bed as he watched Pepper run between her closet and her suitcase. He wanted to ask Pepper something for a while now. It would definitely make Pepper uncomfortable, but if he didn’t bring this up, he wasn’t sure when he could. Besides, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to harass his sister.

“Pepper, I’ve noticed Tony stopped bringing women back home. That’s progress.  
When are you going to tie the knot between you and Tony? He might settle down a bit if you did.”

Arthur had to give his sister credit for not missing a beat as she folded a blouse and placed it in her case. “Well,” Pepper said slowly, not looking at Arthur. “When are you going to tell this Mr. Eames of yours how you feel about him?”

“Touché.” Arthur knew better that Pepper would drop the subject. However, he appeared to have opened a can of worms, and his sister was nothing but ruthless.

“It’s always ‘his lips, his accent, his ridiculous pet name, he’s too reckless, he’s brilliant, he’s the best at what he does.’ You wish you could just kill him and be done with it. Arthur, you’ve obviously fallen hard for this guy, but you haven’t done anything about it.”

“Shut up.” Arthur reached for the closest item on the bed, which ended up being one of Pepper’s panties, and threw it at her. “I don’t want to talk about it,” exclaimed Arthur as he rushed to the door while dodging a shoe that Pepper half-heartedly threw.

“Well, here I am thinking we’re having an adult conversation about each other’s love lives, Arthur.” Pepper aimed another shoe at Arthur, but it thudded against the shutting door.

~ * ~ * ~

 _This is Arthur. I can’t take your call right now. Please leave a message and I’ll return it as soon as I’m available. Beep.  
_  
…

 _This is Arthur. I can’t take your call right now. Please leave a message and I’ll return it as soon as I’m available. Beep.  
_  
…

 _This is Arthur. I can’t take your call right now. Please leave a message and I’ll return it as soon as I’m available. Beep._

“Arthur, where the hell are you? Call me, darling.” Eames hanged up the phone and nearly tossed it to the other side of his apartment.

A month, two weeks, a day, and six hours passed since Eames last spoke with Arthur on that day at the airport. No, he wasn’t keeping track. He wanted to give Arthur a bit of time for his vacation. He thought maybe after a month, Arthur would be active and…doing something.

Eames checked his contacts and kept an ear out in for any rumors from the underground, but no one heard of Arthur’s activity. No, he wasn’t worried, but the thought of Cobal Engineering having Arthur strung up in a warehouse somewhere was his foremost thought in his forebrain. It came to the point where Eames couldn’t think straight.

He dialed a phone number. It took two rings before someone picked up. “Hello, Saito. This is Eames.”

Eames heard small gasps before Saito’s soft draw, “Mr. Eames, how did you get this number to my private phone?”

“Oh, I had that information stored in case of an emergency.” Eames settled into a chair and leaned back. “I only need a moment of your time.”

“By all means.”

“Cobal Engineer. Did you take care of them after the Fischer job?” Eames held his breath as he waited for Saito’s answer.

“Of course I settled an agreement with them. They should leave both Mr. Cobb and Arthur alone – unless they provoked them. Is there a problem?”

“No, no.” Eames reached up to scrub his face. He felt a sudden relief washing over him.

“A word of advice then, Eames,” Saito’s tone was still soft, but it had a sharp edge to it, “I suggest you never call me on this number again.” Saito hanged up.

That took care of one worry, but it still left the question of where Arthur was. Eames sat for a moment in thought. One other person might know where Arthur may be hiding.

“Bloody hell,” swore Eames as he dialed the number.

“Hello. Dom speaking.”

“Cobb, it’s Eames.”

“It’s been awhile. How have you been?”

“Look, can we skip the pleasantries?” Eames wanted to make his talk with Cobb as short as possible. “Have you seen or heard from Arthur recently?”

The pause on the other end seemed like an eternity before Cobb answered, “No I haven’t. Is he in trouble?”

Eames let out a harsh chuckle. “That’s what I’m trying to figure out. I haven’t heard anything since the Fischer job. Is there any reason for him to go underground after the job?”

“No, there isn’t. Was there anything relevant he said when you last saw him?”

“He told me he needed a holiday, but it’s been over a month already. It’s not like Arthur to be out of the loop for so long.”

“You’re right.”

Eames waited for Cobb to continue, but the other man remained silent on the other end. He thought that he might have lost Cobb. “Cobb?”

“Yes.”

“You have a lead, don’t you?”

“I might.”

“Damn prick,” mumbled Eames away from the receiver. “Care to share?”

“I don’t know if it’s my information to share.”

Eames forced himself to be patient. “Arthur may be in some sort of trouble, and unless you’re willing to go gallivanting off to find him yourself, which I highly doubt, I think you should tell me so that I can do something about it.” Eames pulled out the big guns and aimed them at Cobb. “You owe him, Cobb.”

When he finally relented, Cobb sighed, “Arthur has a sister…”

~ * ~ * ~

Arthur stood at the base of the boxing ring, holding a clipboard and rattling the agenda while Tony sparred with his bodyguard. “…Finally you have a social event tomorrow night at seven. Oh, and Pepper is returning the following day.”

Arthur looked up in time to see Tony jab his opponent. Tony then danced away, creating a bit of distance. Advancing again, Tony timed his breath to say, “Cancel all those meetings. I’m not going. I have more important matters to attend to.”

Arthur raised a condescending eyebrow. “Such as?”

“Being a superhero and saving the world.” Tony took a hit in the gut and doubled over only to take the opportunity to take the legs out from underneath his opponent.

Arthur smirked, showing the dimple on his cheek as he rolled his eyes. “Alright then. You are going to meet with Mr. Terry because I think he has an intriguing proposition that may interest you. You are going to meet with Ms. Mary for lunch to complete your interview you’ve started several weeks ago…”

“Oh, she’s the hot one,” Tony interjected.

Arthur ignored him. “You can skip the meeting with Mr. Jenkins because I think he’s a dick. You are going to the social event…don’t give me that look; it’s for charity. And I brought something for Pepper from you.”

Tony pushed off his opponent and signaled for a break before walking to the ropes. He crossed his arms over the ropes of the ring and peered down at Arthur. “You are worse than your sister. You’re fired.”

“You would like that wouldn’t you,” said Arthur dryly. “However, you never hired me; therefore, you can’t fire me.”

“Damn,” huffed Tony as he took a swig from his water bottle. His home still needed renovating after his birthday bash. The construction workers in the far end of his home momentarily stole his attention. His eyes narrowed as he pointed generally at the men at work. “There are a couple of new faces over there.”

Arthur spared a quick glance over his shoulder before returning back to his clipboard. “Two of them didn’t have a contractor’s license, so I fired them. The new guys are their replacement. I didn’t bother to tell the rest of the crew that fact, so they think if they slacked off they might be the next to go. This renovation is taking far longer than it should have, and this is incentive for them to pick up the pace.”

“Arthur, you are one scary guy.” Tony managed to look stunned.

“So I’ve been told on occasion.” Arthur turned the clipboard around and handed it to Tony. “I need for you to sign a few things.”

Tony pouted as he looked at the small stack of papers. “You know Pepper usually bribes me with a kiss in order to get me to do everything she asks.”

“You want me to kiss you?” Arthur folded his arms, trying to keep from being too amused.

“Although, that may be an interesting thing to explore one day, I have a better idea.” Tony reached a hand between the ropes, extending it towards Arthur. “Go a few rounds with me, and I’ll do everything on your agenda.”

Arthur didn’t bother to correct Tony about whose agenda it was. He blinked at Tony’s hand before shrugging off his jacket and loosening his tie. There was never a dull moment with Tony.

~ * ~ * ~

It was ridiculously easy for Eames to get close to Tony Stark. He lucked out when he found two job openings for contractors. So he forged some papers, rigged up some quick references and was on the job the next day. However, he was limited to the renovation site of the home and was not allowed to wander off to, say, the bedrooms and so forth.

While Eames worked with the hammer, he plotted ways to explore Stark’s estate. However, he didn’t have to make an excuse to become lost in this home to find Arthur. Arthur came to him. Well, he accompanied this Tony Stark character into the workroom, but that was beside the point.

The point was that Eames found Arthur. He snuck a gaze at the point man and blinked. Arthur looked more relaxed than Eames had ever seen him. His smile was broader. Even though he looked perturbed he looked at Tony with…affection?

Then the two started talking, and Eames couldn’t quite catch all of the words being exchanged. He ducked his head, pretending to examine the plans when Tony pointed over at the crew, drawing Arthur’s attention. The examination didn’t last long before Eames was back to watching Arthur.

Eames’ mouth went dry when Arthur started stripping. _What the bloody hell is going on?_ he thought as he watched Arthur take off his jacket, his tie, and then – Oh Queen of England – started unbuttoning his shirt.

Arthur looked good. Thin, but had wired and well toned muscles, just as Eames would imagine under his suit – even better than he could imagine. Eames licked his lips and glared. How was it this guy, Stark, managed to get along with Arthur so well that he could get Arthur to volunteer to go topless?

Eames watched Tony pull Arthur into the ring. Once Arthur got his mitts on him, they began to spar. Eames glared as he watched. They looked evenly matched until Tony got past Arthur’s defenses and had him wrapped in his arms. As Arthur worked to get free, Tony looked over Arthur’s shoulder and straight at Eames.

For a moment Tony and Eames stared blatantly at each other. Eames couldn’t quite get the hatred out of his eyes or break away from the eye contact. Then Tony shot Eames a deliberate challenging smile before he returned his attention back to Arthur. Eames bristled. This was getting personal.

“Hey, newbie.” Eames turned to the guy calling him from behind. “Get back to work. We’re not paid to watch pretty boys fight.”

Eames grunted a response before pounding the hammer a little harder than necessary.

~ * ~ * ~

“God, I can see why Pepper hates social events.” Arthur rubbed his jaw. His face was quite sore from smiling. He took a sip from his wine glass, hoping to get himself relaxed.

Arthur was pulled from one group to the next with Tony. He exchanged polite pleasantries and engaged in political conversations while avoiding sensitive topics. Stifled, Arthur found he needed more alcohol in his system if he were to survive the night.

“Hate to say it, but you’ll get use to it after a while.” Tony managed to steer Arthur to the bar. They could observe everyone at the party and had a temporary respite from all the mingling.

Tony peered over his glass of wine at Arthur. “Look, Arthur. This may not be the best time to tell you this. But you’ve had someone following you since yesterday. In fact, he’s here watching us right now.”

Years of training prevented Arthur from automatically looking around the room. “Do you know who it is?”

Tony shook his head and reached into his coat pocket. He grasped a photo and flicked it on the table for Arthur to see. “I was hoping that you might recognize him.”

Arthur leaned in to better see the picture. His brows furrowed as he frowned. The picture showed him Eames. Arthur looked up from the photo in time to see Tony lean abnormally close, planting his lips solidly on Arthur’s. Arthur registered that he was being kissed. Then all hell broke loose.

~ * ~ * ~

Eames had no problem forging an invitation and getting into the private party held by Stark. His plan was to get Arthur alone so that he could have a few words. But he found a kink to his plan. Stark kept Arthur close by. Arthur, for his part, acted like Stark’s personal secretary.

He contemplated walking up to Arthur – Stark be damned – and winging it from there. Arthur wouldn’t blow his cover, at least he hoped. However, that plan went to pots when Tony kissed Arthur. Arthur. Was. Being. Kissed.

Eames’ body systematically moved before his rattled brain caught up. It was like he had no control of what he was doing until it was too late. Eames tore through the small crowd separating him and Arthur. His hand formed a fist. He pulled back and decked Tony Stark in the face.

Stark stumbled onto the floor, looking dazed. He was away from Arthur though. That was the most important thing in Eames mind at the time.

“Eames?” There were so many different emotions Eames heard when Arthur said his name: shock, anger, exasperation, and amusement.

“Hello, Arthur darling,” said Eames with a grimace, inserting himself between Tony and Arthur. “Fancy meeting you here of all places.”

Security instantly rushed towards them as the other folks formed a crowd. Eames figured he only had a few seconds before he was pulled away. Surely, he could have used the time to try to explain, but he took a breath and said, “Arthur, I would love it if you’ll consider working with me again.”

Hands grabbed at Eames and started dragging him away. Eames put in a small struggle, but he figured it wouldn’t matter. He smiled when he saw Arthur protest, attempting to talk to the guards.

“Hold it everyone!” boomed Tony as he picked himself off the floor. “I’m alright.” A bruise started to form on his upper cheek where Eames struck him. “Let the guy go. It’s not his fault.” He waved his hands at the guards until they released Eames. “This man was just defending the honor of this gentleman from my roguish good looks.”

Arthur momentarily tensed as the attention shifted towards him. But it was short lived as Tony continued to talk.

“There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for a fan,” continued Tony as he flashed a charming smile. One hand, hidden from everyone’s line of sight, made a shooing motion for both Arthur and Eames to leave.

Eames noticed Arthur grabbing his hand, tugging him away from Tony. Slowly they inched their way from the group and ducked out the side door.

“You, what the hell was that?” Arthur practically growled once they were cleared from the party. “Stop looking so smug.”

Eames crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “Like the man said. I was defending your honor, sweetheart.” There was nothing like watching a tick work on Arthur’s right brow, as the vein on his temple throbbed. Arthur’s angry demeanor gave Eames much satisfaction.

“I do _not_ need you to defend my honor…” seethed Arthur. “Do you know who you just…” He took a deep calming breath and rubbed his eyes.

Eames grinned. He didn’t get to see Arthur become this flustered quite often. He found himself enjoying the moment, storing it for future ammunition.

“I’m touched that you’re worried, but I doubt Tony Stark is going to be pressing charges. At least, I’m sure you’ll see that since you two appear to be tight together.” Eames barely curbed the burning edge to his voice at the end.

“Fine,” said Arthur in low, calm voice. “What are you doing here, Eames? Why were you following me?”

“I came looking for you.” Eames stated the obvious.

“You wouldn’t know where to look for me, unless…” Arthur paused in thought before he swore under his breath. “God damn it, Cobb. You called Cobb. What exactly did he tell you?”

Eames shrugged. There wasn’t any reason for him not to tell Arthur. “He told me you had a sister and that you sometimes like to visit her when you go on a holiday. He told me to check Stark Industry. So here I am.” Eames waved his arm to the side. “I didn’t see your sister. Instead, I see you with a pompous billionaire playboy.”

“This isn’t any of your business, Eames,” said Arthur. “Now if you don’t mind, I have a mess to clean up. The media is going to be all over Tony after this stunt.”

Eames moved to block Arthur from the door. He used his height advantage to back Arthur to wall. He caught the warning look that Arthur gave him but simply ignored him. “This isn’t who you are, Arthur. You’re not some kind of lackey for some billionaire pounce. Things will sort out on their own. Why don’t you leave with me and return to what you do best, huh?”

“I can’t.” Arthur had a look Eames couldn’t quite decipher.

“Let me ask you this, pet.” Eames couldn’t shake off the sudden image of Arthur smiling and being playful with Stark. “Are you happy here, doing what you’re doing now?”

Arthur looked into Eames’ eyes, his expression impassive. However, his silence spoke volumes. Eames heart sunk a little. He sighed and took a step backwards from Arthur. He suddenly felt like an idiot. Who was he to demand Arthur to run away with him into the sunset like all those sappy love stories? Arthur wasn’t his. Finally admitting that to himself, Eames’ heart sunk further.

“Right then,” said Eames, sounding deflated. “Color me a fool. I’ll see you around. Ta.” He left and didn’t dare turn back.

~ * ~ * ~

Arthur slid down the wall and sat on the ground well after Eames left him standing alone. He didn’t know how long he sat there. His mind kept rerunning the conversation they had.

He came to the conclusion that Eames was jealous. The man was jealous, which meant maybe Eames cared for Arthur. When Eames pushed him against the wall and asked if he was happy, all Arthur could think of was kissing Eames silly. He obviously missed his chance because Eames left with the impression that Arthur wanted to stay working for Tony.

“There you are, Arthur.” Tony stepped out from the door and into the ally where Arthur sat. “I would never have guessed you’re into ally sex, but whatever turns you on. So where is your handsome stalker?”

Tony must have noticed Arthur was brooding because he then asked seriously, “What happened, Arthur?”

Arthur looked up, disregarding how his head thumped against the brick wall. “An opportunity presented itself, and I didn’t jump at the chance.”

“I’m sorry,” said Tony, actually meaning it. He reached down, grabbed Arthur’s arm, and tugged until Arthur was standing. “Here let me buy you a drink or three.”

Arthur nodded numbly as he walked alongside Tony. “How did it go with all the media?”

“Oh you know, it’s the media.” Tony shrugged not looking worried. “They have a way of blowing things out of proportion.”

“You know the whole world will start thinking you’re gay for kissing me,” said Arthur drily.

“Maybe I just have a thing for my secretaries. Have you thought about that?”

“Pepper is going to kill you.”

Tony bent his head and sighed. “I may be having that last drink with you then. Hey, do you think flowers will help soothe some of her anger?”

~ * ~ * ~

Indeed, Pepper was infuriated. She did not appreciate being assaulted by the media after getting off from a six-hour flight and being asked about Tony’s sexual identity. Why would people even question this? Then she saw the newspaper, the picture of Tony kissing Arthur with the headlines in large bold letters: “What Else is Tony Stark Hiding in the Closet?”

Arriving home, Pepper was greeted by Tony and a bouquet of flowers at the door. She took the flowers with a smile and calmly said, “Tony, what the hell were you thinking when you decided to kiss my little brother.”

“Oh, so you heard about that.” Tony was trying to feign innocence.

Pepper threw the newspaper at Tony’s battered face. “I. Am. Not. Fixing. This.”

“Oh, well, it’s only my reputation on the line here. No big deal. And the stocks are dropping, but only a little.”

“Why, Tony?” Pepper waited for an explanation.

“I did it for your brother. I wanted to get his stalker rallied up so Arthur could get laid.”

Pepper listened to Tony’s explanation. She saw the picture of the guy who was supposedly stalking Arthur, recognizing the man immediately. She sighed after the end of Tony’s story.

“Where is Arthur now?” she asked as she busied herself putting the flowers in the vase.

“He’s moping.” Tony felt guilty for putting Arthur through all this. “Maybe it’ll help if you talked to him.”

“No,” said Pepper. “Arthur will just shrug me away. No, if I’m going to help him, I need to talk to Mr. Eames. Tony, if you want to help, go down to your lab and use JARVIS to locate him.” Pepper hid her smile when Tony did exactly what she asked without question.

An hour later, Pepper found herself standing outside room 168 in one of the more elaborate hotels. She reached up and gave the door a brisk knock. A second later she heard some rustling, and the door creaked open.

Eames peered blurrily out at Pepper. “Oi, I didn’t order any room services.”

Pepper shook her head. She suspected Eames crawled into a bottle after yesterday night. He must have a wicked hangover. “My name is Pepper. I’m Arthur’s sister.”

It took a second longer for Eames to process this. He stood taller and opened the door wider. He was topless. Pepper raised both eyebrows at his muscular chest, well-toned biceps, and tattoo. No wonder Arthur found him attracted.

Then Eames opened his mouth and said, “So, Arthur sent his big sister to fight his battles. Charming.”

After that, Pepper understood why Arthur constantly wanted to kill Eames. She gave him that look most women inherit when dealing with idiots and said, “If you want Arthur, the first thing to do is not get on his sister’s bad side.”

Pepper’s response caused Eames to recoil. He mutely stepped aside, allowing Pepper to enter.

Pepper went straight to the kitchenette and started a pot of coffee. She did not want Eames having any sort of conversation with Arthur while indulging a hangover.

Eames watched Pepper until he couldn’t take the silence anymore. “I prefer tea, darling.”

“You drink whatever I give you, Mr. Eames.” Pepper shot him a stern look. “And don’t call me darling.”

Eames snorted. “Now that sounds familiar. You two must be related.”

“I don’t mind the endearments.” Pepper searched the cabinets for a mug while the coffee brewed. “I just prefer you to save them for Arthur.”

Eames couldn’t quite hide his surprise. “Why are you here, Pepper?”

“I’m here to clear up a misunderstanding.” Pepper poured the coffee into the mug and added some type of powder to help kick the hangover. “Arthur was doing me a favor by filling in as Tony’s secretary while I was away.”

A flicker of hope sparked in the corner of Eames’ eyes. He cupped the mug carefully, gazing at Pepper. “You’re telling me that Arthur is not planning on working for that pompous idiot.”

Pepper smirked at the name Eames chose to give Tony. “That’s correct. He was leaving when I asked him for a favor. Oh, and before you ask, the kiss Tony stole, besides ruining his own reputation, was nothing more than to get you to act on your jealousy.”

“It worked.” Eames did not feel bad for punching the guy. “So what do you want me to do now?”

Pepper leaned against the counter, stringing her thoughts together. “Let me tell you a little something about Arthur. My brother was never the type to take chances, especially with anything that dealt with feelings. He hasn’t made any advances yet because he’s still uncertain – now more so than anything.

“I can’t tell you what to do, Mr. Eames. But I hope you would drink that coffee, take a shower, put on some decent clothes, and go talk to Arthur.”

Eames contemplated for a split second before bringing the coffee cup to his lips and taking a generous swallow. He grimaced. “God, that’s bloody awful.”

~ * ~ * ~

Arthur felt terribly. He moved around his room like a sloth, slowly gathering his belongings and packing them away. He made a few calls and lined up a job in Brazil. Vacation was over and he was eager to get back to work. Oddly enough, he needed to get away. He needed to keep his mind busy and away from what happened with Eames.

There was a soft knock on the door. Arthur didn’t bother looking up from his packing. “Go away Pepper. I’m fine.”

God, he hadn’t spoken to Pepper yet. He was certain Tony told her everything. He loved his sister dearly, but frankly, Arthur wasn’t up to having his sister comfort him in this matter. The knocking persisted. He ignored it. The knocking continued doggedly.

An annoying ticked worked at the corner of Arthur’s mouth as he crossed the room to the door. “Pepper, I said I’m…” He pulled open the door and stopped midsentence.

“Hello, Arthur,” greeted Eames.

Arthur eyes widened with surprise. He was stunned into silence, and Eames knew it. He grinned and pushed himself past Arthur and into his room. Arthur watched him warily. He stood by the door in case he needed a quick exit. Eames practically looked at ease standing in the center of Arthur’s room like he belonged there.

“Look Arthur.” Eames sounded nervous. “We started on the wrong foot yesterday with that whole fiasco bit.” He shifted from side to side. “Can we start over, darling?”

Arthur couldn’t quite figure out what Eames was doing. What was there to start over with? He didn’t understand, and it made him feel uneasy. He hated that feeling of uneasiness. “Eames, what are you doing here?” he asked in a low voice.

In response, Eames took two steps towards Arthur and captured his lips. Arthur tensed, but noticed that Eames made no other moves to grab him or deepen the kiss. Eames waited for Arthur’s response.

Arthur could easily break away, but that wasn’t his intension. After the initial shock, Arthur melted into the kiss, parting his lips slightly. Eames moaned and pulled him closer, one hand tilting his jaw to deepen the kiss. Arthur’s hand twitched, itching to reach for his totem. Instead he twisted his hand into the fabric of Eames shirt.

They finally pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other’s. Eames had a smug smile. “That’s why I’m here,” murmured Eames, his tone low and husky. He tilted forward and stole another kiss. “I can’t stand watching you kiss someone else,” he growled into another kiss. “And your sister is very persuasive.”

Arthur pulled back enough to look directly at Eames. “My sister enjoys meddling.”

“Yes, but she enjoys seeing you happy, Arthur.”

Pepper stood at the doorway with Tony wrapping his arms around her from behind.

“She should also knock before entering someone’s room.” Arthur turned so he faced his sister. He didn’t resist when Eames wrapped his own arms around him, showing his possessiveness.

“And miss the show.” Tony grinned wickedly. “I didn’t want Pepper to say anything, so you two can get it on. If you want, you can pretend we didn’t interrupt.”

“Tony, you’re not helping,” said Pepper calmly.

“I’m not?” Tony actually looked puzzled. “I beg to differ. I played a huge role in this. I think I deserve most of the credit here.” He gestured at both Arthur and Eames. “I got those two together. And…”

“Thank you Tony,” interrupted Arthur, knowing he needed to stop the triage.

Pepper shared a grateful look between Arthur. “So do you think you’ll be staying longer? You’re both welcome to stay.”

Arthur shook his head. “I can’t. I have a job lined up.” He looked worryingly back at Eames. He wasn’t certain how this was going to work out. Eames probably had another job. They were going to have to meet up again once they were free.

“Don’t worry, love,” whispered Eames into Arthur’s ear. “I can drop out of my job and come along with you. I hope you need a forger.”

“I’m sure I can manage to fit a forger into the group.” Arthur smiled, feeling relieved and happy.

“Pepper, go and arrange for my private plane to take these two love birds to where they need to go.” Tony dropped a kiss on the back of Pepper’s head.

“Will that be all, Mr. Stark?” asked Pepper out of routine.

“Yes, that will be all, Miss Potts.” They both shared a smile to their private joke and left Arthur and Eames.

Arthur wiggled out of Eames embrace to shut the door, ensuring no further interruptions. When he turned back, Eames was trying to muffle his laughter.

“What?” Arthur wondered what was so funny.

“Potts?” Eames muttered between laughs. “You’re Arthur _Potts_?”

“Shut up,” demanded Arthur slowly and deliberately, with maybe a hint of steel behind his tone. “ _Potts_ is my mother’s maiden name.”

Before Eames retaliated, Arthur pulled him into a rough kiss. They had a lot of catching up to do without having to worry about surnames.

 _Fin_


End file.
